legend_risingempirefandomcom-20200215-history
Occupation
Occupation is a fundamental part of gameplay in “Legend Rising Empire”. By occupying cities, players can obtain various benefits, including a buff for the whole alliance. To occupy, players must achieve a set of conditions, which will be explained in this guide. *Union and occupation rules *Rewards for the first occupation *Buffs from NPC cities *Siege spectating 'Union and occupation rules' As the rules are a bit complicated, we will explain it with the help of images. 【Step 1】 Assume that we are a new player, we just got our territory and have just joined or created an alliance. You are in the area as the picture shows, and you have called for you allies to gather here. Currently, we are in the alliance stage. Now we can contact alliance members and decide which city to attack. At the moment, we can attack any Regular City within this Kingdom. However, after successfully occupying a Regular City, we can no longer attack other Regular Cities within the other Kingdom. The level 6 Major City in the picture can only be attacked after reaching the Union stage, therefore it is an unavailable target at this moment. As seen from the picture, the icon of a level 6 Major City is different to that of a level 2 to 5 Regular cities. We would recommend attacking Regular Cities within the green lines, as they are more close from the gathering point of our alliance. 【Step 2】 After successfully occupying a Regular City, our 【alliance】 will be upgraded to a 【union】. After becoming a 【union】, your alliance can occupy【Major Cities】, which are the level 6 cities shown in the picture. Successfully occupy a Major City to also claim its territory. Our alliance’s badge will also be displayed on the world map to show the area is now controlled by our alliance. 【Step 3】 However, after we have occupied the Major Cities within this area, we cannot expand into the area on the other side of the purple line. This line is called the 【Border】. Zoom out and we will find out that territories of another color belongs to a different empire. Therefore, we cannot simply attack them. To move into these territories, we must first complete certain tasks. 【Step 4】 Back to the interface in the first picture, we will find a special city that apparently has a different icon than the others, this is called the【Royal Castle】.For every large territory there is one Royal Castle, we must first occupy it before we can move across borders into the neighboring territories. 【Step 5】 Now that you have occupied the Royal Castle, you have become the ruler of this territory, and it’s time to put our sights beyond the borders. Currently there are 7 Royal Castles in the game, which means as much as 6 alliances can become rulers. Why 6 but not 7 you may ask, that is because the one situated in the middle, 【Steliad Empire】 of 【Palania】cannot be occupied at the start, as it is also the city of the king. This royal castle is different from the other 6, and is called the 【Central Castle】. Only the rulers of the 6 kingdoms can attack and occupy Palania, and those who succeed will become the king of Favilla. If you are already the ruler of a kingdom, then you are free to attack other kingdoms or Steliad Empire. If you want to occupy the Steliad Empire, you must first occupy a Royal Castle of the other 6 kingdoms. 【Step 6】 Our target is clear, let’s begin our attack towards 【Steliad Empire】. 【'Conclusion'】 There are cities of different scales: *Regular City（Numerous） *Major City（1 in every small area） *Royal Castle（1 in every large area or kingdom） *Central Castle（only 1 in the whole map） The flow: ' When an alliance occupies a Regular City, it becomes a Union. Unions can occupy Major Cities. Occupy cities to obtain various buffs and become stronger. Attack the Royal Castle. Successfully occupy a Royal Castle and you will be able to expand into neighboring kingdoms, you will also gain the right to attack Steliad Empire. Successfully occupy Steliad Empire to become the new king. 'Rewards for the first occupation When an NPC city is occupied for the first time, the alliance that does will receive a first occupation bonus. (The second time onwards, this bonus will not be available.) The first occupation bonus can be viewed by tapping on the city, then tapping on the area in the following picture: The bonus is also distributed according to rankings as follows: Kill Ranking: Refers to the player that has killed the most enemy during the siege. Siege Ranking: Refers to the player that inflicted the most damage to enemy buildings. Damage Taken Ranking: Refers to the player that takes the most damage from the enemy. Players that did not make it into the rankings still receive bonuses if they have participated. 'Buffs from NPC cities' Occupying NPC cities to receive the buff provided. Buffs from Regular Cities, Major Cities, Royal Castles and Central Castle are all different. The following is a list of buffs: |} |} |} 'Siege spectating' When an alliance participates in siege, members can use the share button send an invitation to the world channel, inviting users to spectate. Spectating users can also join in the chat. The number of spectators is displayed in the bottom right corner. 'Finally'： After conquering any of the 6 empires, you will become the ruler of the corresponding Royal Castle and can appoint subordinates. After conquering the Steliad Empire, you will become the new king, and search for your queen and have your own prince, appoint officials and generals, while also having authority over the rulers of the other 6 kingdoms, which we will cover in the guides to come, so please stay tuned! My Lord, aim to become the king of Favilla!